The invention relates to a security system for an opening leaf of a motor vehicle.
The invention relates more specifically to a security system for an opening leaf of a motor vehicle, of the type in which the opening leaf is held in the closed position by a lock which is operated by means of a handle arranged on the outer face of a bodywork panel of the opening leaf, of the type in which the security system comprises means for detecting the presence of a user""s hand near the handle that comprise:
a sensor capable of emitting or receiving a signal, such as an electromagnetic signal; and
a module that supports the sensor and that is located on the inner face of the bodywork panel in such a way that the sensor faces an opening made in the bodywork panel,
of the type in which the opening in the bodywork panel is blanked off by a cover that is made of a material transparent to the signal, and of the type in which the cover comprises an annular outer peripheral wall pressed axially against the outer face of the bodywork panel, and a tubular skirt that extends inward axially from the outer peripheral wall, through the opening in the bodywork panel.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to propose a configuration of the cover that facilitates the fitting of the system to the opening leaf, allowing the cost of performing this operation to be reduced, while at the same time guaranteeing that the fitting and the system are reliable, particularly by achieving a good seal to prevent dust or moisture from being able to disrupt the operation of the system.
To this end, the invention proposes a security system of the type described above, characterized in that the cover is retained axially in the opening of the bodywork panel by means of an elastically deformable inner ring that is mounted on the tubular skirt and enables the cover to be fitted axially from the outside in by elastic push-fitting.
In accordance with other features of the invention:
the ring comprises, on its inward transverse face, at least one surface forming a ramp to bring about its radial deformation by acting on the edge of the opening, when the cover is being fitted into the opening, and the ring comprises an outward transverse face that defines an axial-limit surface, which faces the inner face of the bodywork panel when the cover is in the fitted position in the opening;
the tubular skirt comprises on its inward transverse face at least one surface forming a ramp to bring about the radial deformation of the ring by acting on the edge of the outward transverse face of the ring, and the tubular skirt comprises an outward transverse face that defines an axial-limit surface, which faces the inward transverse face of the ring when the ring is in the fitted position on the tubular skirt;
each of the ring and the tubular skirt comprises a ramp on each of the portions at the radial extremities of its inward transverse face;
each of the ring and the tubular skirt comprises an axial-limit surface on each of the portions at the radial extremities, and/or on each of the sides, of its outward transverse face;
the ring comprises, on its inward transverse face, at least one retaining tab that extends inward axially, and the tubular skirt comprises at least two stop studs that project from its peripheral lateral face and that sit either side of the retaining tab in order to index the ring in angular terms relative to the tubular skirt;
the stop studs comprise a surface forming a ramp to bring about the radial deformation of the ring by acting on the edge of the outward transverse face of the ring;
the ring is made of a natural or synthetic elastomeric material;
a peripheral seal, which is compressed axially when fitted, exerts an outward axial bearing force on the inward transverse face of the tubular skirt.